Behind Closed Doors
by CheekyLittleFoxy
Summary: The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to it. You meet someone and you fall in love, and there's no turning back. This is an M-rated fic that accompanies Ec1aire's awesome Bucky X OC series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, guys! So this is a smut-fic that is based off of an awesome Captain America series by the writer Ec1aire (seriously, if you're into that stuff (you know, like BUCKY!) you should absolutely go check out her stuff, it's all fabulous). Her fics are completely T-rated, but she and I have created a semi-partnership and so I'm in charge of writing all the smexy stuff.**

 **This can be read as a standalone, I guess, but it'll make a lot more sense if you read the main series first.**

 **This scene is set in the middle of chapter 25 of the third book in the series, Upon the Edge of Glory, and I've included a few lines of her work just to put you in the right place.**

* * *

 **If I didn't make it clear before, have this: WARNING: LEMON**

* * *

"I'm never going to leave you again," Daphne murmured. "Not once." She sighed, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck. "I love you, James."

James shifted so he could plant another kiss on her lips, relishing in the way her grasp on him tightened ever so slightly. "I love you, Daphne. Now. Always." Daphne suddenly gave him a mischievous grin, before taking his hand and starting to drag him along the beach. James laughed, following after her. "Where are we going?"

Her grin became a smirk. "I may or may not have been informed that there is a cabin on the top of that hill over there." He followed the point of her finger, and saw the vague outline of a building through the darkness. "And we may or may not have said cabin completely to ourselves for the next three days."

Without another word, James ducked down and swiped her feet out from underneath her, carrying her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We best make the most of it then, huh, doll?"

Daphne smiled coyly at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth, sweetheart."

The two of them didn't even make it inside the cabin before their carnal desire for one another consumed them entirely. As soon as it was close enough, James slammed Daphne's body against one of the wooden outer walls, his tongue and lips dancing over the exposed skin of her neck.

Shaky fingers darted across the tight muscles of his back, moving from grasping tightly to barely even touching him with every other twitch of his tongue. It was enough to drive him completely wild. His hands moved up to frame Daphne's neck, before both his flesh hand and his metal hand gripped the neckline of her shirt and tore it open with one quick tug.

He couldn't help but pause to stare at the lacy material of her brassiere, which seemed to have no purpose beyond taunting his eyes. Certainly, it seemed to provide only minimal support.

"What's this?" he mused allowed, his thumbs moving up to stroke the material, that primal part of him humming with pride when her nipples began to pebble in response to his feather-light touch.

Daphne chuckled breathlessly. "A little present from the modern era," she replied with a grin. "It was Natasha's idea from before the dance."

James hummed, cupping her soft breasts in his hands, loving how comfortably they settled there. Like they were made for him. "You'll have to remind me to thank her," he muttered, before he ducked down and picked her up, shoving her back against the cabin wall as his lips started pressing hot kisses to the tops of her breasts. Daphne's legs wrapped themselves around his hips, causing her pelvis to nudge against the ever growing proof of his arousal. His breath caught in his throat.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to tear away her clothes and take her with all the power in his bones against this wall. But this was their first time together, and undoubtedly her first time ever. She'd waited eight decades for this, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste by making it quick and bruising. No, he wanted to draw it out so she could experience as much pleasure as possible.

With her legs still encompassing his waist, James moved towards the door, finding it mercifully unlocked. He was almost oblivious to the eager animal that raced past his legs once the door was opened. He kicked it shut behind him and headed down the hall towards the far room, which he guessed (correctly so) was the bedroom. Once again his foot closed the door, and James gave Daphne's shoulder a quick, affectionate peck before dropping her on the bed.

She took off the scraps of her shirt immediately, leaving her top half only in her underwear. She crawled towards him, his eyes watching as she stopped directly in front of him, never breaking eye contact. Both were perfectly aware of exactly what her face had lined up with.

Several tense seconds passed before Daphne's eyes shifted, and then her hands were working open the buckle of his belt. James' hands flew down to stop her, and her eyes shifted back up to his. Her expression was questioning.

"This night should be for you, Daphne," he murmured, tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Daphne sent him a crooked grin. "Then surely you should allow me to do whatever I want. Trust me when I say I want to do this. Please?"

He was powerless against her pleading, so he did nothing when she popped open his jeans and pushed them down his legs, leaving him only in his boxer briefs once he'd kicked away the trousers.

She hummed, seemingly pleased. "Looks like quite the monster you're hiding in there, sweetheart," she murmured, her hand gently cupping him through the thin material of his underwear. James' jaw clenched as he tried to stop himself from reacting verbally. God, had it really been so long? What happened to all his self-control?

Daphne's eyes met his again as she slid her hand under the elastic of his underwear, only to flicker back down when she slowly drew his throbbing member from its fabric cage, his briefs joining his jeans on the floor. The release of pressure against it was almost enough to make James groan. His whole body jerked slightly when Daphne's finger began to tentatively run up and down his length, the occasional scratch of her nail sending shivers down his spine.

His hands quickly formed fists as he tried to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward the moment her hand firmly wrapped itself around the base of his shaft and her tongue flicked out to catch his tip. With a wicked smile that would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life, Daphne leaned forward and laid a long, slow lick onto the underside of his length.

For several seconds his body froze, the sensation of her tongue sending him into shock.

Then he was able to move again, and his fingers were suddenly twisting themselves into her hair, causing her to mewl when he gave a sharp tug, pulling her head back from his base. Her wide eyes met his, that beautiful grey-green shimmering with life, before she leaned forward again and wrapped her lips securely around him.

Unbidden, that groan he'd been trying to hold back ripped itself from his throat. The feeling of her mouth - the warmth, the smooth roughness of her tongue - suddenly consumed him. It was all he could think about, even as he watched her head bob up and down the length of his shaft, the occasional bout of suction causing his toes to curl.

It caught him by complete surprise when her hands suddenly slid up the backs of his thighs and around his rear, before squeezing sharply. His body instinctively jerked forward, and he slipped ever further into the wet, hot cavern of her mouth.

He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

With that in mind, James pushed Daphne's head away, instantly missing the sensation of her tongue on him but knowing this was necessary if his plans were to remain intact. He slowly crawled over her, causing her to scoot back along the bed until her head lay on the fluffy white pillows.

"My turn," he mumbled against the hot skin of her neck, which was flushed pink with her obvious arousal. He allowed himself to be filled with pride when Daphne shuddered, her breath catching.

James sat back on his knees, his legs framing her torso. From this angle he could clearly see every dip and curve of her body, and he could see the beautiful shape of her muscles. His hands came to rest just under the curve of her breasts, feeling the movement of her ribs when she breathed, relishing in the gentle brush of the lace only barely covering her from his eyes.

He leaned down slowly, his hands slipping behind her back. Despite it being of modern design, it was all too easy for him to figure out how to undo the clasp of her brassiere. His eyes met hers, the blue clashing with grey-green, before he tugged her underwear off and he got his first proper look at her breasts.

They were pert and round, neither big nor small, and her nipples had hardened completely, creating goosebumps on her skin. He wanted nothing more than to duck his head and _devour_ them. So that's exactly what he did.

The moment his lips latched onto one of those hardened nipples, Daphne gasped and arched her chest up, pressing that silky skin against the sharp stubble on his chin. His cold, metal hand came up to tweak the other breast, and a hot flush appeared across her chest. Every flick of his tongue was accompanied by a pinch of his fingers. Every cup of her breast was matched by him sucking the other nipple hard. Within seconds Daphne was squirming underneath him, her incessant wriggling causing a simultaneously delicious and torturous friction against his straining member.

While he worked, Daphne's hands came to the hem of his shirt, before she drew it up his torso. He pulled back only enough to hastily discard the garment before his mouth descended on her other breast, and his flesh hand took over.

"James..."

Hearing his name spoken so breathlessly had him pausing for a few seconds, because _Gods_ did it drive him mad. His hands drifted further down her body, easily undoing her belt and throwing it to the side, before he began working her trousers down her legs. Her hips lifted off the bed to allow them to go around her ass, and he took the opportunity to also remove her lace underwear, which once more left little to the imagination.

His lips left a burning trail from her breast, down her torso, to the edge of her pelvis. She was wriggling almost violently by this point, and James had to hold her down before he could even start.

The first stroke of his tongue was tentative, his hesitant mind trying to recall what his body already remembered. A sharp intake of breath from the woman underneath him at such a light touch had him losing all restraint and delving deep into her folds. He groaned slightly when her fingers tugged at his hair, the vibrations causing Daphne to moan again, her body quaking. Her legs came to rest on his shoulders, every would-be lift of her hips driving her heels into his back while his hands kept her planted firmly on the mattress.

"James... James, please..." She groaned again, her chest arching off the bed slightly. "Oh Gods..." His ability to steal away her speech had him smirking against her, shifting from deep and probing licks to light, feathery brushes that somehow seemed to drive her more insane.

When her body started to shudder, hinting at an impending climax, James shifted his head to capture her bud between his teeth. He began sucking gently on it, his tongue brushing the sensitive end.

Daphne's end exploded from her, the woman letting out a long, low groan as her fingers fisted even tighter into his hair. James rested his forehead on her pelvis, holding her waist to stop her from squirming underneath him as she rode out her orgasm. He didn't dare to watch as it happened, otherwise he'd lose all semblance of control and just _take_ her. He had to remind himself constantly that _this was her first time_.

Even when she stilled he remained there, clutching her tightly, suddenly overcome by the sheer magnitude of... everything. Losing her. Getting her back. _This_. It sent emotions soaring through him so quickly and violently that he didn't even stand a chance remaining calm. They all suddenly overwhelmed him, so much so that the desire for her changed from a carnal want to a passionate _need_.

It was quiet for a moment as he tried to settle the sudden ache in his chest. Daphne's hands tenderly grasped his face, tugging him up so he was level with her. Her face showed worry, though the pleasure she'd just experienced still lingered in her eyes.

"James, are you okay?"

He replied by kissing her. It wasn't forceful or hot or even romantic. But it directed all his pain and relief and love her way anyway. "I love you," her murmured, before kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as he could. He didn't outwardly react when the tip of his still erect shaft brushed against the sobbing heat of her core, but the sensation made it very difficult for him to focus on anything else. "I love you, sweetheart. Daphne. My Daphne."

"Of course," she whispered, pulling his head against her shoulder as she cradled him. "Of course I'm yours. I'll always be yours. I love you, James." She let out a shaky breath. "Gods, I love you _so_ much."

James' breath hitched. Somehow hearing it now, like this, made it all the more powerful.

From what he remembered, he'd always preferred to take the dominant role. But that was with women who didn't mean this much to him. So, with her still clutched to him, he rolled them over, so she was lying above him and his head was nestled in the pillow. Maybe she wouldn't know the significance of this move, but he would. He was giving himself to her, in every way he knew how.

But Daphne, being Daphne, knew exactly what he was doing. Her entire being softened and she gazed down at him with such affection that he couldn't help but pick up one of her hands and press a tender kiss to the inside of her wrist.

His whole body jerked when she shifted against him, his tip slipping half an inch into her heat. There was a dark smirk on her face when he glanced at her again, and suddenly that raging, lustful fire was rekindled in his stomach. His hands slid along her thighs and up her stomach, before cupping her breasts again. Daphne blinked a few times, her chest pushing forward into his palms, her hips shifting at the same time to allow more of him to slip into her.

Daphne leaned forward, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, before she decisively started pushing her hips closer to his. The movement was slow, helping her adjust to his impressive size, but she never once showed any hint of pain or discomfort.

When at last he was fully sheathed inside of her, he felt close to suffocating. Despite how well lubricated she was, she was still incredibly tight, and the anticipation of her movement adding to the already heavenly sensation almost had him coming there and then.

It took tremendous self-control to keep him from exploding when she finally started lifting her hips, too. Even that small amount of friction was delectable. It took over every thought in his head beside how beautiful she was, and how much he wanted to tie her to the bed post and do whatever he pleased to her body. But he would wait before doing that. As he'd said earlier, this night was for her.

But that said nothing about all times to come.

His eyes were glued to her as Daphne sped up slightly as she sank back down onto him, before she settled into a moderately fast rhythm. The sight of his length disappearing inside of her over and over, the bounce of her breasts, the expression of pleasure on her face to rival even his own... It consumed him entirely.

James sat up suddenly, mouth claiming the sensitive bud on her breast as she continued to bob up and down, her fingers clutching at his shoulders.

James groaned when she shifted her legs, her feet hooked over his legs and gently prodding his balls each time she sunk down on him. He buried his head between her breasts, feeling his body begin to shudder as his climax appeared on the near horizon.

He knew he wouldn't last long enough for Daphne to reach her own end like this, so he squeezed his arm between their closely packed bodies and flicked his finger against her clit.

Daphne let out something akin to a throaty scream, throwing her head back as her pace became disjointed. Her body shook violently even as she continued to move, her fingers digging even further into his shoulders. The additional pain had James' control snapping, and he tightly pinched her clit as that pressure in his groin released.

James moaned loudly even as Daphne also climaxed, screaming into his shoulder. They continued to rock against one another, riding out their orgasms. The feeling of their mixed fluids on his sensitive length provided such a powerful sense of security that James never wanted to move from this position. Daphne seemed in no great hurry to move either, limply draping herself over him. Their breaths mingled as they tried to recover their breaths.

At length Daphne lifted her head from his shoulder, weakly cupping his face and pressing a lazy, tired kiss against the side of his mouth. "I don't know why we didn't do that before now," she murmured, using her weight to push him back onto the bed. He felt himself slip out of her as he did so, but he was so comfortable with her lying like a rag doll on top of him that he couldn't bring himself to care.

James smiled crookedly at her. "Some terrible excuse about the right timing, I suspect."

Daphne hummed. "Do you remember a few nights before the dance, when you teased me about having a shower together?"

"Yes."

"Were you being serious?"

James pondered this. "Yes," he said at length. "I certainly wouldn't have objected if you'd decided to join me."

"Damn," Daphne muttered. "That was an opportunity I definitely shouldn't have missed."

James chuckled. "I'm glad we agree. But it was worth the wait, right?"

Daphne huffed. "Damn right it was worth the wait. I just wish the wait wasn't necessary."

James planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "We've got all the time in the world now, doll."

Daphne lifted her head so her chin was resting on his chest, before grinning widely. "Is that an invitation for round two, sweetheart?"

Laughing, he mock-scoldingly slapped her ass, relishing in the mild squeak of both surprise and indignation that pulled itself from her lips. "You're an eager thing, aren't you?" he muttered, raising an eyebrow when she frowned at him. "I'm not sure you deserve it after such forwardness."

Her grin returned full force, but this time it was devilish. "Oh, I'm sure I can convince you otherwise."

And she did. Oh boy, did she ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is also set during chapter 25 of Upon the Edge of Glory, just a bit further down the page.**

* * *

James sat up as soon as I was close enough for him to reach, tugging me back onto the mattress. I laughed, landing comfortably with my head on his lap. He sat up, smiling down at me with a softness to his gaze that I hadn't seen since before the war. He truly seemed like he couldn't have been happier. And that made my insides strangely warm.

James' metal hand came to rest on my head, his fingers running themselves through my hair. "Is it bad that I still can't believe you're really here?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "When I woke up this morning, I honestly thought it had all been a dream."

He nodded. "So did I. A hell of a good dream, but a dream nonetheless." He leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead. "I can't tell you how pleased I was when I woke up and realised it was real."

I chuckled. "I think I have a good idea," I murmured, sitting up and pressing my lips against his. While my intentions were entirely innocent, the moment his hands fell to my waist and tugged me closer to him, those innocent intentions went out the window immediately.

My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, tugging his head back so his neck was exposed. A long, low moan was drawn from his lips at the action, and his grip on my waist tightened. My lips latched onto his Adam's apple, tongue and teeth teasing the skin there. Within seconds he groaned again, before I suddenly found myself pinned to the bed, a mildly flustered, dark-eyed James Barnes hovering above me.

He lowered his head so his lips were less than an inch from mine, the beautiful blue of his eyes swallowed almost completely by black. He gave me a dark smirk. "I don't think so," he told me with a low growl. "You had your go; now it's mine." He flashed me a wicked grin before he ducked his head and crushed his lips against mine. The way he caged me in with his arms, the way his body hovered above mine, the way his tongue dominated it's way into my mouth... It drove me utterly mad, and soon I was a writhing, whining wreck. It caught me by surprise when suddenly his mouth shifted from my lips to that sensitive spot below my ear, nibbling just softly enough to tease. Then his hips ground down against me, his solid, hot length sliding against my thigh. A strange noise left my throat at the sensation. He hummed into my ear. "Do you like that?" he asked, his voice husky. "Do you like how I feel?" His teeth nipped on the shell of my ear. "Tell me you want me to do, Daphne. Tell me what you want. Beg for it. _Scream_ for it. And maybe, just maybe... I'll make it happen."

"James," I moaned, those words doing crazy things to my head. I had no idea this man could turn me into such a mess so quickly.

"What do you want, doll? Tell me what you want." He drew back and grinned, and it was so dark I quivered at the promise inside that gaze. He was going to make me work for it, I knew. He was going to draw it out, and torture me, and do whatever the hell he wanted because that was how much power he had over me, and we both knew it without a shadow of a doubt.

Honestly, I couldn't wait.

I leaned up so my lips were by his ear, feeling him shift so I didn't brush against his straining member when my legs moved. "I want you," I murmured in his ear, "to do to me... whatever the fuck you want."

Then I settled back into the bed, seeing him smirking down at me. "Good answer," he said gruffly. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "How would you feel about being tied up, hmm?" And before I could reply he had moved from his position, hanging off the edge of the bed for a moment and then coming back with both our belts in hand. His eyes raked over my body, taking in the appearance of me in his too-large shirt. He smirked at me again, before moving to tie my wrists to the bed posts. Though I knew I could break the belts if I wanted to, I wanted to see _so badly_ what James was going to do, so I'd play along. For now.

James sat back and admired his work once both my wrists were secured, and I have a quick tug of both arms. I knew it'd take a fair amount of force to break the thick leather of these belts, which was a good thing.

With a low hum of thought, James trailed his hands slowly and lightly down from the neckline of his shirt, over my breasts, down my stomach and down my legs. Gooseflesh rose where his hands had been, and I shuddered when his thumbs brushed teasingly close to my core as they passed it. Then suddenly his hands were on his shirt again and he tore it cleanly in half, leaving me bare to his eyes once more.

He grinned. "I like seeing you in my shirt," he mused casually, "but I think I prefer it when you wear nothing at all." James' hands slid along my body, making their way up from my waist towards my breasts, the cold metal of his left hand creating an amazingly torturous contrast with the almost scorching warmth of his right hand. Some of that dark lust faded from his eyes as he gazed down at me. "You're absolutely stunning," he breathed. "So beautiful. So perfect." He hummed, and suddenly that promise of agony was back in his eyes. "You have no idea what fantasies I have in my head," he growled, lowering his head to smash his lips against mine. A squeak of surprise was drawn from my throat before I eagerly started to return the bruising kiss, only for James to pull away and continue talking. "You have no idea just what I want to do to this perfect body of yours. No idea how much I want to completely _ruin_ you. No idea how long I've wanted it."

I let out a huff. "Believe me, sweetheart, no matter how long you've been waiting or how much you've pictured this... I can guarantee I have you beat."

James eyes gleamed with pride upon hearing those words. "Is that so?" His tongue flicked over his lips, and my eyes were glued to the action. "And what did you imagine me doing to you, hmm?" I stared up at him, a slight curl to my lips as I remained silent. There was a minute twitch in his brow. "Answer me, Daphne." I turned up my chin in defiance. A gasp escaped my lips when suddenly he was leaning over me, his face an inch from mine, and his hand pressing firmly but not forcefully against my neck. "Tell me," he hissed lowly. "What do you imagine me doing to you?"

" _Everything_."

Somehow his eyes darkened even more at that. His lips twisted upward. "Everything?" he echoed. "That _is_ interesting." His gaze raked over my body again, before he began trailing kisses over my skin. He lingered at my throat, and over my collar bone, and then skipped over my breasts completely. His tongue slid over my lower abdomen, teasing the area and causing a burning heat to grow in my nether region. His hands glided over my legs, pausing at the tops of my thighs, his thumbs rubbing delicate circles barely two inches from the spot I wanted him to touch so badly. The sensation tickled slightly, but I was distracted when his thin beard scratched over my pelvis when his head shifted, and then suddenly he was biting the skin of my waist, hard. I let out a strangled cry as his fingers also dug into my legs, the minor pain sending flashes of pleasure straight to my core. I couldn't stop myself from wriggling slightly, and suddenly James moved away, leaving me feeling slightly cold.

His dark eyes were disapproving when he looked up at me again. "Don't move," he growled, hands running up my torso. "Move, and I will stop. Am I understood?"

I cocked an eyebrow, unable to stop myself. This was a side of him I honestly wasn't expecting. A glance down told me that he was just as eager for this as I was, and yet... he _would_ stop. One look at that gaze and I knew he was being completely serious. Every part of my body was screaming at me to be defiant, to not let myself be controlled so easily... but that would mean missing out. Something I couldn't even bear to think about. So I bit my bottom lip, glared at him, then relented and slowly nodded my head.

A wicked smirk flashed across his face for a moment, and then his eyes darted downwards, and he lay his first, long lick on my womanhood. A strange noise stuck somewhere between a whine and a groan escaped my lips, and it took everything I had not to thrust my hips closer to his face. His eyes remained locked on my face, and mine on his, as his tongue started to gently probe at my lower lips. It was meant to tease, and by _God_ was it working. Light flicks of his tongue mixed with the warmth of his even, slow breaths created a delicious type of torture that I couldn't get enough of, yet at the same wanted to just end. I wanted him to do it properly, to just go for it, like he'd done the night before.

James must have somehow heard my internal pleas, because suddenly he shoved his face right up against my skin, his tongue slipping deep into my folds. A short cry left my lips, and while my hips remained planted firmly on the bed, my back arched away from the mattress. A low growl escaped James' lips, and he moved swiftly up my body, pressing his hand forcefully in the space between my breasts, forcing my torso back against the mattress.

"What did I say about moving?" he asked with a low warning tone. I blinked at him, biting my bottom lip again when seeing the blackness of his eyes, feeling once more the heavy weight of his length as it rested on my stomach. "This is your last warning, Daphne," he growled, running his tongue over his lips as he cleaned them of my juices. Something akin to a whimper left my lips. Why did he get to enjoy himself so much while I was just being tortured and denied what I so thoroughly wanted?

Then he moved down again, and this time there was no edging, no introduction. He just shoved his tongue straight into my heat and got back to work. You'd think that staying still when your arms were pinned above your head would be easy, but an errant thought in my head made me wonder if it only made it more difficult, as the desire to shift my hips was coupled with the urge to rip my hands from their bonds.

While James' tongue worked wonders, his hands slid up my torso, and with one last heated look he grasped my breasts in his hands and _squeezed_. Another of those strange noises forced itself from within me, and suddenly there was a tightening sensation in my lower stomach. I winced, because the low hum in James' throat told me he knew just how close I was getting. He pushed his face somehow even closer to the apex between my legs, his teeth catching my nub and then suddenly he was _sucking_ and I just couldn't stop myself. My hips lifted from the bed, and my back arched, and my head was thrown back as a wave of pleasure washed almost violently over me.

So close. So close. So-

James pulled away at the very last moment, and my body slumped back onto the bed. A long huff left my lips. I knew he was going to do that; any old idiot could probably have guessed that, but that didn't make it any less maddening.

I was slightly grateful that James seemed to believe that refusing to let my end come was punishment enough for disobeying him. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle even as it was.

My eyes met his again for just a moment as he brought his arms up to frame my head before those sinful lips of his had crushed themselves against mine again. He all but forced his way into my mouth, and with every stroke of his tongue I tasted myself on him, and - somehow - more heat gathered in my body. As he pulled back, one of his hands moved from its position, and the broken, low groan that hissed its way from his lips left no doubt as to where it had ended up. The moment his eyes slid closed, my own gaze drifted down to where he was slowly pumping his shaft, giving himself a little relief.

A dark chuckle had my eyes shooting back to his face. He looked far too pleased. "You like what you see?" he asked me, lips curling into a devious grin. "Do you? Do you like watching me handle myself?" My breath caught in my throat, and I was pretty sure I felt at least one of my ovaries explode. His brows twitched into a hint of a frown. "I don't appreciate your insolence, Daphne," he growled, leaning down so his face was within an inch of mine. His eyes were so dark, so completely swallowed up by his pupils that it was like seeing a solar eclipse - all black but for the thin ring of colour around the edge. "Answer me when I ask you a question."

"Yes," I choked out, eyes moving of their own accord back to where he was expertly pleasuring himself. I winced. "Oh, Gods, _yes._ "

James grinned, placing a surprisingly soft kiss on my lips, but not giving me enough time to respond before pulling away. "And how would you like to be in my place, hmm?"

My aroused mind was painfully slow, and I frowned at him. "I can't," I murmured. "My hands are tied."

That grin darkened as he lined up his lips with my ear and whispered, "I wasn't talking about your hands, Daphne."

Oh. _Oh._

Another groan drew itself from my throat without warning, and I was pretty sure I had just flooded the sheets. James removed his hand from his length and sat up enough so he could support himself with his legs, before he framed my face with both hands and pressed his lips against mine. As our lips crashed together, I felt like I was walking on air. It was magical, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I would have imagined possible at this point and I opened my mouth with a low moan. The movement of his tongue was more like a gentle brush this time, and instead of dominating my mouth, we both shared equal power in this loving kiss. He pulled way, shifting to place peck after peck on my nose, between my eyebrows, on my forehead and then in my hair.

I didn't realise what he was doing until his strong legs were more or less straddling my shoulders, and then suddenly that tenderness disappeared. He flashed me an impish smirk before his hands planted themselves flat on the wall behind the bed, and his hips shifted forward. I licked my lips, then lifted my head and drew his entire length into my mouth in one. His hips pressed forward even more, forcing my head back into the pillow, and a low groan rumbled its way up his chest. His head fell forward, lips parted and eyes screwed shut in pleasure, his hair framing his face. With no use of my hands, the control still remained with him, and after spending a moment regaining his composure, James began to slowly thrust his hips. His eyes flashed open, and he watched with a heated gaze as his hot, thick, _smooth_ length slid in and out of my mouth. I kept my eyes cemented on his, even as my focus was concentrated almost entirely on swirling my tongue around his member, pressing it against the underside and feeling the pound of his heartbeat through the thick vein that sat there.

James cursed lowly in Russian, threw his head back, and started to thrust faster and harder, forcing the end of his shaft as far down my throat as it could go. It took conscious effort to relax my throat enough to stop myself from gagging. The result was definitely worth the slight discomfort, as James fisted his hands against the wall and he began to quake slightly. Heavy pants were starting to leave his lungs, his movements become slightly uncoordinated and jerky.

He came to a sudden stop while his member was fully buried in my mouth, and I saw the tension in his body as he tried to hold back his end. A slight choke from my throat had him quickly removing his length from my mouth, and I managed to suck in the large gasp of air that his manhood had been blocking while it remained so deep in my throat.

He lifted his leg over me and rolled sluggishly onto his back, face locked into a grimace as he continued to try to get a hold of himself. I took the time to rake my eyes over him, admiring his slightly tanned, sweaty skin, his strong muscles and, of course, his still erect member, which at this point was physically moving with each throb of his heart.

James rolled towards me again, lifting his arms above my head. I was surprised to note he was untying the belts, though I could hardly complain. I let out a soft sigh when I finally managed to move my hands, and the first thing I did was discard the remains of his shirt, before I tangled my fingers into his sweat-dampened locks and tugged his face towards mine. I locked lips with him once more, all the while pulling him towards me, spreading my knees and allowing him to settle between my legs. James grunted slightly, and then, without breaking our kiss or even giving me any kind of forewarning, he rocked into me, sinking to the hilt with one slow thrust.

A low moan sprouted from within my chest, my fingers clawing at the hot skin of his back. Every nerve was alive with the feel of him, and I knew I would never get enough of the feeling of wholeness that swept over me the moment we became physically joined.

With a shuddering sigh, James began to slowly draw out his shaft, the head dragging along the inside of my walls. All that I could do was croon, and James' smile was so bright and proud that I couldn't help but return it. I tugged his lips to meet mine again just as he pushed forward again, before he began moving in earnest.

Every buck of his hips was coupled with a clash of tongues and heat, each additional thrust gaining speed and power. Our kisses became sloppier and sloppier, until they couldn't really be called kisses anymore. James hissed and buried his face in my shoulder, grasping both my hands in his and entwining our fingers.

He continued to rock in and out, grunting every time my inner walls twitched or fluttered around him. I was beyond noise now, so lost in the pleasure of oblivion that I was.

A particularly sharp thrust had a garbled cry forcing its way from my lungs as his member hit a spot within me that caused white stars to spark in front of my eyes. My hips shifted and I began to match his thrusts, and suddenly I could feel that coil beginning to tighten again.

"James," I breathed, wriggling against him and causing a delicious friction where our bodies met. Both of us let out groans at the movement. "Oh, Gods, James, I-"

"That's it," he murmured. "Come for me, doll. Don't hold back. Let it all go."

My eyes met his one last time as he drew his head back, and then suddenly that tight coil snapped, and I went tumbling into the abyss.

I threw my head back, arched my back and let out a silent scream, my end flooding over my so violently I almost passed out from the intensity of it. Every jerky thrust only proved to extend it, until, with a breathless groan, James' end spilled inside me. He kept himself fully sheathed and propped up for all of eight seconds before his arms gave way and he collapsed on top of me.

I held onto him tightly, both of us incoherent and surrounded only by each other, trying to catch our breaths.

At length, James released a long sigh of content, rolling off of me and flopping gracelessly onto the mattress beside me.

I smiled at him, catching his hand again and weakly dragging myself closer so I could rest on his chest and he could wrap his arm around me. Neither of us cared we were sweaty and hot, we just kept hold of each other and guided one another through the afterglow.

"I love you, Daphne," he murmured, still slightly breathless. "Promise me you won't leave again." There was such vulnerability in his voice that I could feel tears trying too gather in the corners of my eyes.

I tilted my head up and met his gaze. "Never," I promised, kissing his chest. "I love you too, James. More than you know."

And then we settled into each other again, watching through half-lidded eyes as the sun continued to rise over the horizon, it's golden light leaving shapes on the floor. A picture of serenity for our brief moment of peace and calm.


End file.
